The present invention generally relates to systems and devices for enhancing rear vision from a vehicle. More specifically, the present invention relates to vehicle exterior illumination systems, vehicle visual signaling systems, and/or electronic rear vision systems.
Privacy glass has recently become a very popular option for vehicles due to its aesthetic appearance, reduction of solar loading, and due to a belief that the privacy glass provides some deterrence to a carjacker who consequently cannot see who the driver is, who else may be in the vehicle, or whether there may be a dog in the vehicle. The use of privacy glass, however, introduces many safety concerns. Currently, privacy glass is allowed on all vehicle windows, with the exception of the front windshield and the side windows of the driver and front passenger. Typical privacy glass has only 15 to 20 percent transmittance. When such privacy glass is used on the rear window of a vehicle, the driver's vision through the rear window is significantly impaired, particularly at night. Because the back-up lights on a vehicle do not provide sufficient illumination to the rear of the vehicle to counter the effects of the privacy glass, the use of privacy glass significantly increases the risk that a driver will accidentally back into or run over something or someone. Therefore, there exists a need for practical systems and/or devices that enhance a driver's rear vision from within a vehicle having privacy glass.